Megan
Name: Megan McRyan Fitzpatrick, ~Fire-Eyes~ *'Former Names': ~Speaks-with-Thunder~, ~Second-Chance~, ~Ravenfeeder~ *'Gender': Female *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Philodox *'Tribe': Fianna *'Rank': Adren *'Date of Birth': Unknown to this author *'Packs': Prophecy, Blackwatch, *'Positions': Fianna Elder, Sept Alpha, Master of the Challenge Misc: *'Creation Date': December 1994 *'Creation Rank': Cub *'Departure Date': 2005 Notes: Megan was a Fianna Philodox, who came to the Sept as a fiesty cub, and had many adventures, got in many arguments, and served the sept in many ways as she rose through the ranks. She served as Fianna Elder and Sept Alpha. Growing up in Boston as the youngest and only girl with four older brothers, Megan learned to be 'one of the boys' in the rough-and-tumble games of the near inner city streets. She grew tough from the frequent sibling abuse she suffered, sports, and the love of her life: soccer. That is until she became a teenager and the brother's were told under no uncertain terms that they weren't to pester her, and she was introduced to what it was like to be a Garou, by her 'grandfa', Ian McRyan. An Elder Philodox, Ian McRyan is one of the rare American Fianna with any kind of Pure Breed in him (4). The first generation son of immigrants who came over after the major waves of Irish immigration, like most of the Boston Fianna, in fact, he grew up in a traditionally Boston-Irish household and a traditional Fianna manner. Proud and opinionated, he helped to lead the Fianna to their current Caern, the Sept of the Fens, after being thrown out of the Caern of the Shattered Oak in the 1940's. Small and not very powerful, the Sept of the Fens is the bastion of the older generation of Fianna, the traditionalists, but is shared in uneasy truce with the Glass Walkers and Bone Gnawers of the area. It was in this atmosphere that she was taught, and despite the strongly bigoted atmosphere of the Fianna at the Sept, she was uncharacteristically moderate in her views on some things, particularly tribe. So, when sent away from Boston shortly after her First Change, which was prompted by the death of her father, to the Caern of the Wheel Renewed in St. Claire, it was a relatively easy transition from the total Fianna atmosphere to the multi-tribal one of her new Sept. As for her life as a Garou...'Tumultuous' sums it up best. Her cubhood was fraught with rebellion, and her defense of her friend, Alexander, earned her the name "Speaks-with-Thunder" from her Elder at her Riting While a cliath, she acted more ahroun than Philodox, until nearly dying on the 1995 Great Hunt. Only the intervention of Seneca Falls' old totem, a Weasel jaggling, saved her life. In return, however, the weasel took her payment as years away from Megan's life, aging her 30 years in the space of a day. After that experience, she made an effort to change the direction of her life, to follow the path of wisdom more often than glory, signified in the deed name given to her by her first pack: Second-Chance. Shortly thereafter, Prophecy was born, comprised of Alexander, Shea, Strength-Bringer, and Megan, and chosen by Weasel. For several reasons, the pack didn't last long. Mere weeks after the end of the Totem Quest, Megan and Strength-Bringer broke the Veil in the city, and helped bring the FBI down on the heads of the Garou. Later that fall, Strength-Bringer disappeared from the Bawn, only to re-appear a few weeks later as Clotho, a Black Spiral Dancer. Anubis handed down Megan's punishment for breaking the Veil to hunt down and kill Clotho in single combat, which Megan succeeded in doing, again coming to death's door (or, as the GM put it "You're not quite dead yet, but your bags are packed and you've kissed your wife good-bye"), and being left with a nasty battle scar to remember her traitorous packmate by. After her second violation of Weasel's ban, Megan left Prophecy, and remained packless for several months until finally joining Blackwatch. After the departure of the Get of Fenris to the Caern of the Last Days and with Luz's permission, she worked to convert Stormcrow's former farmhouse into a haven for Kinfolk, cubs, and other Garou, where all were welcome and the larders always stocked. On January 31, 1997, she gave birth to her daughter, Maire Caitlin Fitzpatrick. She has traveled to and returned from Ireland, the Sept of the Silver Harp, to try to learn more of the Irish culture as befits a Philodox, and to receive more training in that auspice from elder halfmoons. Since her return, she and her pack have hunted down and slain the demon, Jerran, and one of his minions, Amanda, and she has continued in her teaching to others in addition to extending her own education. Later, Megan successfully challenged Brian for Adren, and after a trip back to Boston, served as Sept Alpha. She disappeared suddenly, leading to rumors of foul play, but other sources say that she has resurfaced in Boston, trying to raise her daughter and lead a normal life. Category:Adren Category:Homid Category:Fianna Category:Philodox Category:Past PCs